


PenPals

by BoiLemmeDoMe



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiLemmeDoMe/pseuds/BoiLemmeDoMe
Summary: When stuck with the assignment of just sending out a letter to a stranger, Craig didn’t expect a letter back.
Relationships: CraigTucker/KevinMcCormick
Kudos: 14





	1. Letter 1

August 13th, 1997

Dear random fucker,

My school is making me send a letter or some bullshit. I have to ask you about your day or something.

I hate assignments like this.

The teacher is glaring at me so Im just going to keep writing. My teacher is a total bitch and her pupet is creepy. I hate its stupid hat.

My hats are way better. I make hats for my guine pigs. There. I shared something about myself.

The teacher said your poor as fuck, is that true? Or do they just send these stupid letters to anyone? Whatever. I dont really care.

Sincerelly,

Feldspar

P.S. Fuck you if you srsly reply to this


	2. Letter 2

August 20th, 1997

Dear Feldspar,

It’s nice to meet you. I’ve never gotten a letter before. I’m Kevin.  I’ve never written a letter before…

How are you? What kind of hats do you make for you’re guine pigs?

Thanks for mailing me. It made me happy.

Sincerelly,

Kevin


	3. Letter 3

August 24,1997

Dear Fucker,

Really? Why respond then?? Whatever, gotta send one back - _ - 

I’m peachy, stuck in this dumb room. Rather be home watching tv. 

Ummm usually just paper boat hats, the puppet would still look stupid. Shed just throw it away, why bother?

Whatever, later.

Sincerelly,

Feldspar

Ps you didnt answer if you really are poor, are you?


	4. Letter 4

September 12th, 1997

Dear Feldspar,

I’m sorry,  ~~ my dad threw away my first letter ~~ I didn’t know what to write.

I’m a little poor I think... That’s what the kids at school say. I’m sorry  ~~ I’m stupid. ~~

~~ I… had to wear a black suit on Sunday… I can’t remeber why… ~~

I’m sorry. Thanks for writing me…

Sincerelly,

Kevin

P.S. I made a paper hat, what do you think?


	5. Letter 5

September 21, 1997

Dear fucker,

Its whatever, I guess its better than sitting here and staring at a wall. 

The hat is alright, could be better, could be worse. Clyde cant make one for shit.

Sincerelly,

Feldspar 

Ps Stop apologising so much


	6. Letter 6

September 30, 1997

Dear Feldspar,

I’ll apologize less. I’m sorry this letter is written on the back of your last letter, we ran out of paper.

What kind of movies do you like? I like action movies. I just watched Con Air and it was awesome!

Who’s Clyde?

I know my letters are annoying but I really like writing to you. I saved up for some extra stamps too. 

My little sister didn’t want to take a bath so she got mud everywhere today. I love my sister but sometimes she’s really annoying. I have to clean up before my parents get back. Bye.

Sincerelly,

Kevin

P.S. My sister wanted to sign the letter with her muddy hand but I stopped her… but now I have mudd on my face

P.P.S. ...she got to the letter anyway...


	7. Letter 7

October 2, 1997

Dear fucker,

Gross dude, it dried but still. 

  
  


Ugh, anyway, I like Superman, hes pretty cool I guess. Thats action too huh? Sci-fi would be my favoret though. Have you seen Alien?

Clydes this big crybaby who I hang out with. Hes cool.

Hope you got the mess handled or whatever.

Sincerelly,

Feldspar 

Ps What grade is your sister in? Mines in kindergarten.


	8. Letter 8

October 5th, 1997

Dear Feldspar,

I’ve never seen Alien. Is it good?

I don’t like sci-fi sometimes… space freaks me out. You can’t breathe out there. But I like looking at stars.

I cleaned up in time. My little brother helped so it wasn’t that hard.

My sisters in kindergartan too!

I found some toys buried in the yard yesterday. Me and my brother played with them but when our parents found out they got really mad. They made us find the bags of flower that were inside the toys

I dont get why anyone would put flower inside of toys and bury it. Thats just stupid… unless, is that how you grow flowers? I don’t know I don’t garden.

What did you do yesterday?

Sincerelly,

Kevin

P.S. My brother told me batman is better than superman I think their the same. What do you think?


	9. Letter 9

The fuck? Batman is just some rich guy who just buys shit to solve his issues, his butler is more badass than him. Superman at least has a reason more complex than “oh no my parents died” as to why he wants to protect earth. 

Thats another thing! Batman only helps Gotham! At least do more to help than just one city ya prick. 

Whatever.

Alien is pretty good if you like scary movies, even if you dont its cool to see the aliens hatch at least. 

As for space—dude that isnt something people cant get around. Imagine seeing all of those starts bright and so much closer. Able to see and point out what constellation there are near earth or at least what we can see. 

Being able to see just how small earth is compared to the wonders around it. Id be so happy to see it all.

Beats me on the flower stuff, id have to ask one of the geeks that hang out with pip. 

Yesterday? I didnt do much, watched red racer, hung out with some friends.

What about you?

Sincerely (my teacher got pissed and had me rewrite it sorry for the smudge),

Feldspar


End file.
